


It's the Monster who Will Break

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Manipulation, Norman hates spidey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, betraying, but he hates him, but he love him, but he loves him, drug, memory erasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p><p>Warning : bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's the Monster who Will Break

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning : bad english.

Peter wakes up and groans. He’s still sore from the fight he had the day before. MJ comes to see him and kiss his forehead with a coffee. 

\- There, there, sweetie. You have big day today. Said the redhead. 

\- Mmmmh? Really? Respond the hero.

\- Have you forgotten about the reunion of Jameson with the mayor? You know, about Spider-Man. 

\- Oh, yeah that. Crap. Okay, getting up. 

Peter gets out slowly of bed and goes to the kitchen eating and taking his coffee, still a bit somnolent.  
MJ fixes his sandwich for dinner while he almost falls asleep in his toasts. He finally clothes himself with his costume under his vest and kisses Mary-Jane and promises her a sweet when he’ll come back. 

He takes the bus and finally arrives at the city hall. 

\- Parker! What took you so long? Ask Jameson. 

\- Sir, I’m not late. What’s the matter? Answers Peter.

\- The more photos we have, the better it is. Go, click, click. 

Parker rolls his eyes and begins taking photos of the crowd, Jameson looking grim, the mayor getting out of his car and some other journalist taking photos.  
Eventually, the conference begins and Jameson begins first of talking. He begins by Spider-Man is a menace and blah blah blah. However, a man in the crowd, Peter assumes a politician, interfere Mister Jameson and counter attack his speech.  
Soon enough, all the politicians there begin a blazing debate on if Spider-Man should be allowed to do his heroics deeds or arrested. Eventually, the public also went in the debate. Fists and insults were said and the body guards couldn’t contain it.  
Meanwhile, Peter takes the best photos he can from all the heated debate and the overly enthusiast crowd. 

Suddenly, there is an explosion and it is dead silence. At the second explosions, everyone screams and begins to runs for the exit, but unfortunately it’s locked and they are all stuck inside the city hall.  
With an explosion of smoke, the Green Goblin shows himself.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt such an interesting event, but I couldn’t think of a better bait for our dear Spider-Man. Said the villain.

Everyone screamed and the Goblin slides to the crowd on his glider and catches a woman, go in the air and let her fall from the ceiling. Everyone gasp and screams afterwards.  
Parker begins to look around to see if there is somewhere he could change himself to Spider-Man. The crowd begins to bash against the door, but it is only rewarded by a bomb of the Green Goblin.  
Finally, Peter finds a spot to change himself. He puts the mask, set his cameras and waits for the Goblin to look the other way.  
Spider-man webs the villain‘s head and swing around the hall with the cheers of the public. 

\- THERE YOU ARE, SPIDEY! Yells the villain, violently removing the webs from his face. 

\- Always there for you, Goblin. Answers the hero.

They begin to battle on the ceiling. However, the villain begins to bomb the crowd and Peter must do a web filet to stop the bomb, and at that moment the villain strike, stunning the hero in one hit. 

\- HAHAHAHAHA. TO PREOCCUPIED TO SAVE YOU, HE LET ME AN OVERTURE, NEUTRALIZING HIM! HAHAHAHA. Yells the Green Goblin. 

The public insults the mad man before the said man fly away with Spider-Man.

\-----------------------------

Parker wakes up, a buzzing in his ears. 

\- Whut?.. Wh…. Begins Peter. 

\- Good morning sleeping beauty. Said the Green Goblin. 

\- Did you kiss me to wake me up, my prince?

\- No. 

\- Awww.

\- Next time I will. I need something from you before taking care of you myself.

\- Which is? 

\- Your blood. Imagine! New York full of Spider-Man…

\- What is it so wonderful? Just between 8 and 14 millions more people to kick your butt. 

\- No, no, no. It’s would be an army at my command. Nobody resist the spider, certainly not 14 millions, hi hi hi. 

\- Mmmmwell sorry to pop your bubble, but I don’t want it to happen. 

Spider-Man tries to get out his bonds, but fails under the chuckles of the villain.  
The Green Goblin turns around and come back with a needle, a big one, and flexes the arms of Parker. 

\- No, no, that thing must sting. Said Peter.

\- Yes of course. Respond the villain. 

Peter manages to get his ankle out of its bond and puts a well place kick in the villain’s abdomen. The needle falls on the ground and Spider-man tries to catch the scalpel on the little table with his toes. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin catches his ankle and twists it, making Peter cry of pain. And with the ankle, the super villain plant the needle in it, sucking the blood and Parker shout of pain again. 

Suddenly, the building shakes and there is explosions noises. A handful of robots bust in the room and from the chaos, Peter manages to break the needle and scrambles away. 

\- OSBORN!

The Green Goblin makes a grimace of rage and calls his glider.  
Doctor Doom comes out the door along with more robots and points the mad man. 

\- You do not betray Victor von Doom. 

\- Shut up! Namor betrayed us! Said the Green Goblin. 

\- Namor was aware of the madness of your plan, so he went away, do not put the fault on him. And Doom discovered you were planning to back stab us to give the final touch, you fool! 

The king shoots a lightning bolt at the Green Goblin. The mad man shrieks and is projected meters away. While getting up, the Goblin throws many and many bombs toward Doom, trying to escape surely.  
Peter tries to crawl away to not be hit by the debris or the miss shots coming from the villains. He notices a lots of electric wires coming from the wall and begins connected to weird shaped machines, and he don’t like this. He gets up and tries to disconnect the machine, but unfortunately, it ends he turns them on. 

\- NOOO! TOO EARLY. Shirks the Green Goblin. 

The machine, being giant robots, begins to shoot in their directions. Doom sends his own robots on them and dodges the shots. Osborn is hit hard by a shot and flies in the air, pass through a window with a horrific shout.  
Spider-Man tries to go on a giant robot to shut it down. He manages, with the help of the doombots, to rip off the head and webs all the components.  
Unfortunately, the giant robots had managed to bash a wall down and shoot the civilians below. Doctor Doom attacks one and manages to wreck it, but the four others take him as a target. Peter jumps on the one on the extreme right and begins to break it. The one beside takes Spider-Man, while he was concentrating, in his hands begins to crush him. The Latverian shoots the arm of the robot and catches Spider-Man, but throws him away as the robots shoot all at same time on him. 

\- Dang! Doom! Shout Spider-Man when the smoke of the blow begins to dissipate.

The giants robots are all wrecks, as the villain has also blow them in the attack, but the said villain is laying on the ground, pieces of his armour being meters away from him, including his mask and he’s franticly searching for it.  
Doom’s gaze crosses Spider-Man’s and his face turns into a grimace.

\- Catch him! Yells Doctor Doom, pointing Spider-Man. 

Peter realizes that he saw something he shouldn’t has and begins to runs away before the doombots catches him. He swings around the city, make tight turn, go through little entrance and building, nothing do, the doombots still chase him and he can’t lose them. And while turning around a building, he smashes in a robot, making him lose his balance and he free fall with the robots. More doombots come and agglutinates around them to finally get Peter trapped. 

\------------------------------

\- I’m sorry. I won’t tell anyone. There’s nothing to tell anyway. It won’t happen again. Said Peter.

Doctor Doom had his arms crossed and was shooting lightning from his eyes to Parker. 

\- I must believe you on the last point. Said the king.

\- Bythewaythankstohavesavemeearlier. Pleasedon’tkillme.

\- Too radical. You haven’t been an… obstacle to my deeds and therefore not an enemy. Do not fear for your live, Parker. 

\- Oh, you already know my name. 

\- Easy enough when your face is revealed and have the adequate machine. 

\- What are you going to do?

\- Simply erase the subject at matter of your memory. 

\- Oh… Well, could be worst. But hum… 

Their conversation is cut by an explosion in the somewhere they are. Doom sigh.

\- What is it again? Ask the king. 

The villain goes away, letting Spider-Man alone. Peter go to the door and try to find a weak point or something he could move to be able to get out of the room and go home, because that don’t look like a castle, so maybe they’re in New York. He shouts of joy when he finds a way to open the door. He opens it and fall nose to nose with Venom. 

\- Well hello there. I see that you still have a lovely tongue. Said Spider-Man.

Venom shrieks and Spider-Man face palm to the fact that he don’t have his mask and he might be recognize. Did Norman send a couple of baddies on Doom or him? Because it seem so. Also he hears the Green Goblin yelling his names in the corridors, and Parker feels like the are playing a game of cat and mouse.  
The hero swings away to escape the symbiote and sees in his pocket if he has coins to make a call to MJ. Peter is tackled and falls on the ground. The hit on the ground makes him breathless and sore. Venom begins to claws his torso, but he is projected away by a Doctor Doom with a bazooka. 

\- Get out! You’re alone and unless you want Doom to liquefy you and throw your foolish little life on the sun, you better disappear from this place. Said the king to the symbiote. 

Venom snarls to the villain, but quickly goes away. 

\- Stand up. Orders The Latverian.

Parker gets up and looks at the king. 

\- We still have something to do. Said the villain.

\- About your face... I mean memory. Respond Parker.

Doom nods and make a sign to Peter to follow him. The hero gulps and follows Doctor Doom. He looks around and assumes they are in a bunker and they enter a little room with a chair and electrode on it. Parker sits on it. Just a little memory, that’s all, and he won’t have the king of Latveria in his many, many enemies. 

\- Don’t be so nervous. It won’t hurt luckily. Said the king. 

\- Mmh, not sure. I had brainwash and people playing in my head with electrodes many times, and it hurts. Respond Parker. 

\- Perhaps. But it will be at your advantage to believe me. 

\- But… How did you have those? The scars?

\- …

\- Maybeabitindiscretebuti’mcurious.

\- Richards didn’t tell you? You go to the Baxter building often. You being pretty… friendly with Mister Storm. 

\- What are you insinuating there? 

\- What am I insinuating there?

\- Hey! I have a wife.

\- Does it really mean anything? 

\- No, Johnny and I are not that ‘’friendly’’, even if you would like. 

\- If I would like? The happiness of one of my enemy is not Doom objective. 

\- You’re jealous? 

\- What?! Where do you take that?

\- Haha, you have a soft spot for flaming blondie. 

\- No you.

There’s a silence.

\- I thought I would have been to paradise and hell before hearing you make a joke. Said Peter. 

\- Well, now you can tick your list. Respond Doom. 

\- But did it hurts when you got you got disfigured?

\- Did it hurt when I punched your face?

\- You didn’t pu…

Doom punches the hero in the face. 

\- My visage is none of your business. This is why we are here. Said the king.

\- Pretty long preparation if you ask me. Why did you save me? Said Spider-Man, massaging his hurting face. 

\- Anything that can bother Osborn. 

\- You really don’t like him.

\- He is… unstable. Sometimes a powerful ally, sometimes a swine with no honour. 

\- Everyone knows he’s unstable. I’m surprise people ally to him.

\- It’s not the most unstable matter with him. It’s you. It seems he can’t decide whether he loves you or hates you. 

\- I can understand that he hate me, but love me? 

\- His insanity is complex. 

\- Is there a lot of villain insane like that? To love their nemesis?

\- I have three on my mind, including Osborn. Talking of the wolf, he’s watching us. 

\- Well, he must be jealous to know that you have me. 

\- So many options to thwart him more. 

Spider-Man searches his nemesis from the eyes, but doesn’t see him. Perhaps he’s watching them with a camera. But he’s not, because the Green Goblin busts out the wall and charges on the hero. 

\- You’re persistent today. Said the king. 

\- Yes, because I had him under my grasp and YOU took him from me! Said the Green Goblin. 

\- You’ll have plenty more occasions.

\- But this was the perfect one!

\- It’s gone. Like the interest I had for this conversation. Gone. 

\- You’ll pay for that! 

Doom sighed and called some cervo-guards. The mad man went in a frenzy fury and throws bombs everywhere in the little room. Spider-Man and the Doom get out of it and they lock the door behind them. 

Parker jumps when he hears the door bang behind them. However the Goblin wasn’t coming out. They walk away and Parker follows the king, because he doesn’t know how to get out of here. 

\- Do you really have a soft sop for Jonnhy?

\- You really can’t be silent you fool. No, absolutely not. Respond Doom, glaring at him. 

\- Blond or brunette.

\- Doom is no friend of yours. Stop asking those silly questions. 

\- Well tell me where we’re going. 

\- Outside.

\- Good, but I need a mask too. 

\- Take civil clothes to fit your face. 

\- How long until the exit.

\- You’re worst than a child. 

\- DOOOOOOM!

Doctor Doom takes swiftly the neck of the Green Goblin who was charging on him and crushes him on the floor, creaking the concrete under. 

\- You begin to seriously use my patience, Osborn. Said the king, menacingly.

\- Give m...e Spidey. Said the mad men.

\- You really love him then. 

\- No please. Said Peter. 

\- What use could he be to you? Ask curtly Osborn.

\- Too piss you off. To make you give me mighty things. Answers Doom. 

\- Like what?

\- Your Avengers.

\- HAHAHAHAHA. Really, no. Those fool won’t serve you and I know you hide something behind that. Anyways, tchihihi. The only thing that could derange me is that you kill him. He’s mine to kill. But you’ll spill the blood of an innocent hero on your hand, von Doom.

\- Hardly innocent. But in your insanity there is weak point you don’t even expect. 

\- I don’t like where this is going. So I’m going, bye. Said Parker. 

The king puts a force field around the hero to prevent him from going away. 

\- Weak points on him? Pfff, don’t make me laugh. Said the Goblin.

\- And what about all the times you capture his wife, or his girlfriend Miss Stacy. It clearly shows something. Said Doom.

\- They’re easy baits.

\- Or it hides the truth I was saying earlier. You know it, it hurts you and eat your heart. 

\- Manipulation do not…

\- Look at you. You thought Doom didn’t saw how your face flinches. 

\- Guys stop. Ask Spider-Man. 

\- Oh, not after I saw that. Said Doom.

\- You’ll break him too! Said Norman.

\- Oh, you know what I’ll do? But it is already plan that I remove his memory. The only that will be broke in the act is you, because I know you will. Until you give me the lead of your Avengers as a… gift of forgiveness. Or something else. Many of your possessions tempt now that they are available. 

\- That’s not you; you wouldn’t do something that immoral. 

\- That’s what happens when you use Doom’s patience beyond its limit, Norman Osborn. Said the king in a whisper. 

Spider-Man tried to run away once the force field was removed, but he failed as the king grabbed him by the feet to smash him down on the ground. Peter feels a quick sharp pain on the leg, he identifies a needle, but quickly begins to be confused and hear Norman screaming hysterically behind.  
Oh, why is he naked? Also Osborn is quite quiet. Where is Doom? He doesn’t see him.

\- Where is he? Ask Peter to Norman. 

The Green Goblin doesn’t answers, seeming dreamy. Parker suspects he might be in his insanity debating with his alternate self. He sees the king coming and hides himself, damn why is he naked?  
Doom moves quickly, too quickly for Peter’s taste and grabs the hero and holds him. That movement make the mad man coming out of his day dreaming and he begins to mumbles insults and pleas, but none that Parker understand. 

\- If you want me to stop, you’ll have to make excuse to Namor and Miss Frost in person. Said the king. 

\- Never! Said the Green Goblin. 

Doctor Doom shrugs and begins to choke Peter. The hero tries to struggle, but all become blurry and he feels hot, soon enough he pants and sweat. 

\- What about now? Ask Doom.

Norman still doesn’t answers. Peter feels the king’s metal hands slides on his body. They are colds and he shivers. Oh, maybe he has been drug. Yeah sounds like it. Isn’t his radioactive body supposed to resist…?  
Parker takes a sharp when he’s lift and his legs are being separated. 

\- No! It won’t make any good! Said the Goblin.

\- And you really can’t put aside your pride, you impudent fool. Said Doctor Doom. 

The hero looks in his nemesis’s eyes and sees cheers fury. He shouts when he feels something thick penetrates him, one thrust and it’s deep inside. 

-Ohgodohgodohgod… 

\- DOOM! 

\- WILL YOU DO IT? Shouts back the king. 

\- O-okay… Answers Norman in a whisper. 

Peter realizes what’s happening. He tries to struggle, but stops when he sees it doesn’t give any results. He looks back at Osborn and he never saw him in such level of distress. The hero whimpers when the king thrust back. It hurts, it burns, but he suffered more and he feels his body trying to adapt. He takes another sharp breath when he sees the ground getting close very fast. He gets support on his hands and whimpers when he feels the Latverian thrusting hard. 

\- What do you want? Ask the Green Goblin, looking at king. 

\- Keep your Avengers, I want Stark’s amours. Said Doom.

\- You really are a bastard.

\- This is what happened when you try to kill my person, Osborn. 

Peter moans this time as the king change angle. The hero whimpers and clutches his fingers on the ground, his own cock begins to hardening a bit. Of course this is all in front of his nemesis. Wait why is Norman so chocked about the rape, shouldn’t he be laughing maniacally? Oh, dang, Doom was right, maybe he did love him. No! What?!  
It’s because of him he’s there. He moans again and arches his back. 

\- So? Ask Doom.

\- You won’t last forever. Said the mad man.

\- Oh and I thought you wanted to save him. 

\- I do, but…

\- The only person I need to be saved of is you! Said Peter curtly.

It did the effect of a slap of acid in Norman’s mind.

\- And why? Venom is far more dangerous. Said quietly Osborn.

\- BUT HE DIDN’T KILL GWEN STACY! You… Shouts Peter. 

Parker begins to cry and pushes his hips with Doom’s thrusts. He moans when the king’s cock brushes a bunch of nerves. He clearly sees that Osborn collapse and all his revenge thirst begins to rise out. He moans again, but looking clearly in his nemesis eyes, just to see him die inside a little bit.  
The hero is so mad against the Green goblin. The Latverian whispers him a proposition in his ear, like the devil to a begging soul, to makes Osborn even more shatter and he nods. Peter hears a click and he turns his face to kiss the king. They hear the mad man hiss in rage and they see him shakes.  
Peter groans when Doom slams hard and his cock scratch the ground, but he gets back his support on his hands and knees and soon enough begins to leak pre-cum. The king’s pace accelerate and Peter begins to be breathless at the incessant pounding and his own climax rising. With a thrust well angled, he comes on the ground, moaning. He slumps on the ground and feel the after glow of his orgasm. Doom retires himself from Parker and stands up, backing off to be a spectator of Osborn’s last act. 

Norman hesitantly touches Spider-Man shoulder and the hero shove him away. 

\- It’s better to be touch by Doom than me… Begins Norman.

\- Yes, yes it is. You lost your humanity years ago. Just seeking chaos. I can’t kill you, but you never learn in prison. Nothing good comes out you Osborn. Your insanity will drive you to your demise. Said Parker between his teeth. 

The hero stands up and goes away. He is stun by the Latverian.

\- Enough! Don’t touch him! Shout the Green Goblin. 

Doctor Doom pulls out a gun and kills Norman, a bullet in the head. 

\- Betraying Victor von Doom always results in death, you fool. 

The king puts his hand on the hero’s head and begins to proceeds the memories erasing. 

\------------------------------------

Peter wakes up and groans. He’s still sore from the fight he had the day before. MJ comes to see him and kiss his forehead with a coffee. 

\- There, there. 

\- Wh…? The photos!! Shouts Peter, confusedly. 

\- What about them? Jameson said he was very satisfied with them. The money is on the table by the way. Oh, but he want to know where you were at the end. He accuses you of coward. Said Mary-Jane.

\- Mmmrh, I don’t know. Think I deal with the Green Goblin or something. 

\- Did you kill him?

\- No. I mean, no?! 

\- He’s dead you know.

\- What? 

\- They found his body in a bunker in the north of New York. 

\- Well, I think a villain in less is good for our health. 

\- Ten villains in less. Carnage, the Vulture and others have been arrested. They were all near the place the Green Goblin died. 

\- Oh. Did they kill him? 

\- Possible. 

\- Hey didn’t I promise you a sweet?

\- Yes you did. 

\- Well come on, cupcake. Put your fancy clothes and let’s go downtown. 

\- Are you sure?

\- Hey, eleven percent less chances of getting interrupted.


End file.
